Collars
by Jateshi
Summary: Draco wins a bet, and Harry wears a collar. 702 word PWP drabble, one shot [UNDER REVISION! Chapter 2 preview of new story]
1. Default Chapter

"I dare you too," had sealed the fate of the Boy Who Lived, the first reply back a long-suffering groan.

"Isn't that a bit childish...?" He was pleading with Draco just a little, mouth saying words while he ran fingers down his lover's cock. But Draco was a Malfoy, and apparently immune to pleasure when he wanted to.

"Two days, Harry." Pulling the fingers that had been running along his flesh upwards, Draco's tongue flicked out before he sucked the digits between his lips. Another moan, much more agreeable, met the timetable and with that, Draco picked up the leather strap, smirking. Even the act of putting it on Potter was turned into near-sex, the Slytherin skillfully rubbing and pressing his erect penis between the cheeks of the other boy's arse, eventually pressing the boy down to his knees and fucking him right there.

Two buckles, one spell, and the collar was on. Kissing Harry's neck, the other boy murmuring satedly in his orgasm-induced sleep, Draco slipped out of the Room, satisfied smirk firmly in place. Harry Potter had faced Potions Masters, Dark Lords, and his father, but Draco and his ideas always won. The collar had been Draco's idea - it smacked of him, when examined - but even Harry had whisperingly admitted to being curious. The battle had been over who would wear it, with Draco using every Slytherin wile to ensure he won.

The first few hours Harry was awake, nothing was really noticed. Alright, Harry thought, so his eyes constantly went over to Draco at the Slytherin table, but when was that new? Shifting in his seat, the first stirrings came with that Draco-styled smirk Face flushing, the Gryffindor felt the expression at his groin, a rather unusual location, and tried to focus on his food again.

By third lesson, Harry was thanking Madam Malkins that his new robes could be done-up better in the front, and that they were lose on him. Draco's expressions, his private smiles, did nothing but drive spikes of desire through him at the moment, each and every one moving down to put as much blood as possible into his already rock hard penis. When Draco had brushed against him, momentarily putting his warm - gods so warm - body right against his, a shudder had wracked his frame, followed by a soft, urgent moan.

"Problems," Draco's voice was right beside his ear, silver eyes watching the flushed Gryffindor with glee, "Potter?" And while Harry had stammered, working on putting a more coherent accusation together, Draco had left. And then Harry moaned again, pressing against the cold stone wall of the castle, because Draco had touched him when leaving and he hadn't stayed to finish the bloody job.

The night brought about a brand new revelation, one which Harry was not pleased with. Spending an entire day harder than he had ever been before, the prospect of release was so sweet and needed - his hand had wrapped around his straining cock under the safety of a Silence Charm and moved and nothing had happened. There was no reason to not be able to get off, except no matter what, all it did was drive him even further into arousal.

The next day had a bright-eyed Draco meeting Harry in the Halls outside the Great Hall, so very easily pressing the Gryffindor into a side shoot and up against the wall. Harry's eyes were dilated with lust at the mere touch, mouth open in a half-pant as he rubbed it felt so good against Draco.

Lips teased down his neck Harry arching it so shamelessly for him, just to get more feel, and Draco chuckled, the sound pressed into his skin. "Like the collar now, Potter?"

He groaned, Draco's tongue running along the small leather and doing unspeakably good things now, sending lightening bolts of pleasure everywhere, to his chest and nipples, to his groin and cock, and to his arse. Hands worked on undoing the clasp of Draco's robes, every flick of that tongue against the leather making him pant and plead for more. But this time, maddeningly, Draco pulled back, leaving Harry breathless, groaning and so much worse off than before.


	2. Collar Revision Preview

**Title**: Collars **  
Author's Notes:** I'm putting this up as a preview of the revision I'm working on for Collars. I'll be removing this once I finish the full revision, but I thought I'd give you all a lovely sneak at how this is going. #3

**Collars**

"Come on Potter," Draco teased with a chuckle and a sly little grin, drawing a fingernail down the center of the Boy-Who-Lived's spine and enjoying the way the Gryffindor arched his back and let out his breath in a single exhale. "Really, it's not such a big thing." But Draco could tell from the way Harry took in a full gasp of air that it _was_ a big thing to him, rolling his eyes behind the boy's back as Harry started to rattle off a list of reasons why he would always say no to it, for ever and ever and ever.

'It' lay on the bedside table, unassuming and small, barely even visible in the half-light that the Room of Requirements had provided them with. 'It' was a thin, silver-ended strip of leather with a buckle and a D-ring beside the buckle for a lead to clip onto, like a dog's collar; it shouldn't really be something to cause such a heated debate but as it sat, curled into a nearly-complete circle and looking like a snake waiting for the right moment to move, it sparked a fiery lecture which put Harry's erection on the backburner and made Draco even _more_ determined to get it on him. Nothing was better - besides really good sex, of course - than making Harry do something _he_ wanted when the Gryffindor had previously been dead-set against the notion. It was, after all, how he'd gotten Harry to wear silk knickers and a garter belt under his uniform one day, and that had led to a really spectacular night for the both of them.

The way Harry reacted to the silk - he was such a sensualist and hedonist, Draco decided - had sparked _this_ idea, in fact. If Harry liked the way silk felt against his spelled-smooth balls and cock, and could barely keep his prick under control with every shift of his trousers, then Draco knew he'd love the way leather felt. He wanted to start Harry off slowly - a collar every now-and-then - and build towards tailored trousers which would cling to his taunt arse, and hug his thin hips perfectly. And maybe Draco could figure out if the Golden Gryffindor had a kinkier side to his prolectivities than Draco knew about so far, since he'd caught Harry filching the silk knickers once or twice after that dare was over.

Showed promise, in the very least.

"If it's 'no dig deal,' Draco," Harry countered with a suspicious look on his face, "then _you_ wear it." Any time Draco pushed something this adamantly, Harry got just a little wary. So what if he'd _liked_ the silk - that didn't mean he was going to go around wearing a leather _collar_, which anyone who had eyes would be able to see. The knickers, after all, were under trousers. Baring an undeniable need to suddenly strip down to a state of complete and utter nudity, no one was going to ever be able to tell he'd worn those tight little knickers all day long.

That little saving grace - that whatever Draco talked him into would at least not be too easy to see - wouldn't be true if he gave in and wore the collar. If he unbuttoned his shirt during the day to cool down a bit, it'd be visible. If he loosened his tie because it always seemed to want to choke him halfway through History of Magic lessons and had to be adjusted, it'd be seen. One wrong _move_ and every person in visual range would see the black, leather collar wrapped and buckled around his _neck_.

_ -- Hope you like how this is fleshing out! #3 Jate --_


End file.
